In a prior-art device of this type, the irrigation fluid is supplied via a disposable irrigation water bottle made from glass. The pressure needed for irrigation is generated by means of an outflow spike introduced deep down and by means of compressed air pressed in from the top. The irrigation is initiated by a valve on the device. A collecting bottle, which is evacuated by a pump suitable for gases only, is used for aspiration. Aspiration is also initiated at a valve provided on the device.
The poor controllability of aspiration, solely by selecting the position of the suction valves on the device, is disadvantageous. A minimally opened suction valve can soon become plugged with aspirated blood clots. In addition, the collecting bottle must be emptied frequently. If emptying is not performed due to negligence and the like, and if the overflow safety unit is stuck, secretion will be drawn into the vacuum suction pump, which thus becomes unfit for use.
Furthermore, the handling of the irrigation bottle is very cumbersome and time-consuming. To operate it, a thick spike must be inserted to remove the fluid and a second spike must be inserted to generate pressure. In addition, hygienic problems arise due to both unfiltered air being pumped into the bottle and the difficulty of handling the very large puncturing spike. In addition, the shape and intensity of the stream of irrigation fluid can be altered only slightly. Finally, the user is forced to use the irrigation fluid bottle supplied.